Brothers Honour
by Versari
Summary: “My brother climbed a mountain to prove himself, but my rock is defiantly a much better obstacle.” – Golbez (Fictional Quote)
1. Lunar Skies

The Lunarian Moon has been gone for over three years, giving Golbez time to think about the past.  
  
"It could have been him, but it was me. I was chosen for my hatred, and he prevailed because he found his kindness."  
  
"Worrying about the past again I see." A Lunarian approached, they were always appearing where you think nothing could hide.  
  
"I was required to go on this endless journey because of the past. And the worst part is that I've only spared my world from anger. My brother had found a better way, he made a new life for himself."  
  
"There was only one mountain, one sword, and one destiny. You said so yourself that there was no other way."  
  
"I know, but I wish that there was something else I could do, something to prove myself, that I have changed, and to build a new life for myself like my brother."  
  
"Hmm, there is… no, foolhardy idea."  
  
"What is it? If there is a chance I can do this, I'll take it!"  
  
"Well, our travels have brought us near another world. If you are willing and the other Lunarians agree, you might be able to make your new life on this approaching world. We would remain in orbit in case you find it hopeless until you succeed in your task."  
  
"A… new world… you know, that is a PERFECT plan!"  
  
"Then I will go and discuss it with the others while you go prepare for your journey."  
  
"I'll do that. Good luck."  
  
"You too."  
  
The Lunarians discuss this idea for one week, and in the end agree that it would be the best idea to let Golbez do this for himself.  
  
"So, it's confirmed. You are allowed to go. Take as long as you like, time does not matter much to us."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not sure what I should bring. Going defenceless to a new world is dangerous, but I should not bring my old gear if I intend to change…"  
  
"We can supply you with more appropriate armour and weapon, but the rest is up to you. If you want to leave that much of your past behind, you might want to also go visit Namingway."  
  
"I thank you for your help. I will go do that right away."  
  
After a small walk, Golbez arrives at Namingway's Cave.  
  
"Namingway! I have come to ask for your help in choosing a new name for myself."  
  
After some discussion, and a little debate, a new name was finally chosen, Kovano. With his new name, Kova returns to finish packing. A week later, it was time for him to go.  
  
"Good luck Kova, may you discover your honour and make a greater place for yourself in this new world."  
  
"Don't worry, I intend to."  
  
-End of Chapter One- 


	2. Rocky Path

The world of Mythran was a perfect choice for such a quest, because not only does magic still have a place here like Golbez's world, it is also a place in need of a new hero.  
  
Lythia, a little girl with a keen mind, an eye for adventure, and … well, enough to back it all up, often goes collecting useful objects in the mountain valley. But this time, what she finds is nothing local.  
  
"I think I'll try the chasm again, there is always lots to be found in the chasm."  
  
Alone, she successfully repels the whole way down the chasm.  
  
"Scrap metal this time. Well, I've been running short on that. I'll set it for shipment."  
  
While hard at work, she never notices the gradual change until the sky goes completely black.  
  
"Hun. Something really big just flew overhead. I'm going to go check what it was."  
  
Hurrying back up, she is still to late. Whatever it was is long gone, but considering its speed, it must have simply landed nearby.  
  
"But where?"  
  
She went off towards the mountains, in the direction the shadow went. She turned a corner and ran right into a gold colour statue… No, not a statue, a person in golden armour, although the armour was not a full body armour, it looked light, with a shiny silver sword at his hip. And this 'way-to- shiny' warrior was looking right at her! She couldn't help it, she bolted, but boy, was he fast. He got in front of her before she could even get around the corner.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
The stranger spoke with an accent, and a touch of uncertainty.  
  
"I don't mean you any harm, I have simply traveled a long distance and I need a guide to help me adapt to this new w… place."  
  
She knew something was amiss, why would a traveler be in the mountains, and what was the slip he was trying to hide?  
  
"Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now."  
  
"Need any help? What are you doing?"  
  
"Hmm, did you see something big fly by not long ago?"  
  
"Not sure, I…"  
  
She knew it. He was hiding something, but what?  
  
"You do know something, don't you?"  
  
Odd, the last thing she expected from that comment was disappointment, but he was defiantly disappointed.  
  
"Since there seems to be no way to hide it, that was my transportation. I did come from quite far. If you are hoping to find it, you would probably like to know that its not here anymore. That is why I need a guide, I have no idea where I am."  
  
He wasn't kidding, she could tell, and this time he was being quite a bit more open. There were still several secrets with this traveler, but obviously he won't be telling her them. The best way to learn more about him would be to show him around and learn what she can by the things he lets slip.  
  
"Fine, I will be your guide for a while. If you would follow me to the Valley Hut, I can show you a map, but I'm hoping to not be long, so do you mind if we simply run there?"  
  
"That is no problem. You don't seem a very fast runner anyways so it should be easy."  
  
"I can assure you I'm very fast. I'll show you as soon as I check on the stuff I left behind."  
  
"Lead on then."  
  
They returned to the chasm. The stranger seemed quite impressed with it for some reason.  
  
"That is one large pit, but why are we here?"  
  
"I'm just bringing back some metals."  
  
It was at this point that her shipment device was climbing out of the chasm.  
  
"What is THAT?"  
  
"My Transport Crawler, I made it myself."  
  
"WHAT? You did?"  
  
"What is so unbelievable? Its not my most impressive device."  
  
"Amazing! Cid would love to see this."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, that's just the name of someone I know. He was also into machinery. Speaking of names, I forgot that I still don't know your name."  
  
"I'm Lyth, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kova."  
  
"Well, I guess its time to be going. I'll just call my TreckArmour and we can go."  
  
"Another device?"  
  
"Yup, it's the thing that is also going to let me run faster."  
  
"Cid would really like to know her…"  
  
"Here it is, time to go."  
  
She climbed into her TreckArmour and started running.  
  
"Hey, wait up! You're going too fast!"  
  
"I told you so, remember?"  
  
-End of Chapter Two- 


	3. Hunting Trails

And so started Golbez's, now known as Kova, long quest. Yet neither Kova nor Lyth knew what they were going to get into. The messenger, a fairy named Jemyst, had an idea about it. The idea was right behind her, one of Dorshim's 'Hunters'.  
  
"Ah, stand still and let me shoot you."  
  
"Not…on…your…life…"  
  
Jem was not doing so well. She had to shake Dor's Assassin somehow, or she would be a goner.  
  
"Come off it already, just get hit by the pointy arrow, little glowing butterfly. Then it will be all over and you can rest."  
  
Then she saw her opening, a curved hole in the wall. A reassuring light could be seen from the other side. She made a dart for it. She slipped right through the hole and out the other side. She could faintly hear cursing as the hunter fell behind. She knew she was not safe yet. She still needed a place to hide. Anything nearby would be expected. Then she saw a little hut. Perfect! Maybe she could even find help in there. She darted in the nearest window and found the hut empty, but she might as well hide here. She looked around the room and carefully made her choice on the best place to hide.  
  
Meanwhile, Kova was getting really tired.  
  
"How…much…farther…?"  
  
"Oh, stop complaining! Its right there."  
  
"Its…about…time…"  
  
Lyth lead Kova right into the hut and showed him the map.  
  
"See, we are right here, near the mountain valley. Which way do you expect to be travelling, and to where?"  
  
"Not sure. I'll just know it when I see it."  
  
Then, suddenly, someone burst right into the hut, carrying a bow.  
  
"Has anyone seen a creature come in here recently?"  
  
"Um, no. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just hunting…um…birds, and other such winged creatures. I've been following one such creature that has been quite elusive, did it come here?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. But why are you hunting birds?"  
  
"His esteemed Lord Dorshim, may he reign gloriously and live prosperously, has decided that I shall do this for him, so this I shall do."  
  
"Okay, … um, good luck then."  
  
The hunter runs off. Kova, now really tired of standing, sits on a block in the corner. The block slides back with the momentum and a little scream is heard. The scream surprises Kova so much that he falls forward flat on his face.  
  
"Ouch! What was that bell from?"  
  
"Blind fool, you almost flattened me!" A little voice comes from behind the block.  
  
A little creature fluttered out from behind the block. Both Kova and Lyth were surprised at it, but Kova got the wrong idea.  
  
"Why is this butterfly glowing? And where did that voice come from?"  
  
"That's no butterfly, it's a fairy!"  
  
"It's a little small for a fairy…"  
  
"Where DO you come from? Because that is a normal size fairy."  
  
"Is anyone going to talk TO me instead of around me? You know, the one who is hurt!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After a bit of time, everyone had recovered enough to talk calmer.  
  
"So, I'm Lyth and this is Kova. What's your name?"  
  
"Jem. I've been trying to find someone who can help me out."  
  
Kova jumped at these words. It was the opportunity he has been waiting for.  
  
"What kind of help are you requesting? I may be able to assist you in some way."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"What do you mean 'catch'? I intend to redeem myself for that last little mishap! There is no 'catch'!"  
  
"Sorry. Well, I need to inform the nearest town that Dor is no longer keeping up traditional peaceful terms. He seems intent now on hoarding power. He even caused the burning of my home and all the people I knew, unless by some luck someone else escaped."  
  
"That's dreadful! There is no way I could turn down a request such as this. You defiantly have my aid!"  
  
"Awe, that's sad. I guess I'll help to, since I'm done for the day."  
  
"I thought that you were in a rush."  
  
"Well, it's not nearly that important. I'll just take care of it when I get back."  
  
"Thanks, both of you."  
  
"According to the map, we are thus heading north. So lets get going, we have a lot of area to cover."  
  
"Just no rushing this time. We…um, don't want to tire out Jem and I'm guessing that the hunter was looking for you so we need to keep an eye out for him."  
  
"Good idea. Lets go!"  
  
-End of Chapter Three- 


End file.
